gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Interviews on fans.gorillaz.com
In 2005 through 2008, the official Gorillaz fansite fans.gorillaz.com hosted several interviews with the Gorillaz band members and collaborators. Here are those interviews. South by Southwest - All band members (March, 2005) I managed to catch up with the group in the wake of the successful album listening party at South By Southwest, and here's what they had to say about it: What did you all make of the South By Southwest experience and the Demon Days listening party? 2D: South by Southwest? That’s in Texas ain’t it. I hope Albarn brings me back a nice hat. Err... right. So Damon Albarn was out there then? I heard Dangermouse was also doing a DJ set... Murdoc: Well the thing about Gorillaz is that so many people involved in it just feel a need to overplay their part. If Damon Albarn and Dangermouse want to swan around Texas around telling people that they made the album, fine. It just highlights their desperate lust for glory really. There’s only four people who are responsible for making that record. Me, Noodle, Russel and er…2D. And to be honest, mate, I’ve even got my suspicions about some of them. Russel: Both Damon & Dangermouse gave us a lot of support in making this album. There’s no way, despite the devastating skills that Gorillaz have as a band, that this album would have coming out sounding as it does without the work that they did. I feel it’s right for them to talk about their input in its creation. Also Gorillaz have always tried to do as little live TV promotion as possible, in order to keep the mystique, so in a way they’re kinda helping us out. So the two of them have had a more promotion-based role, then? Russel: We asked them both to be the ambassadors for the ‘Demon Days’ album. Having had more of a first-hand insight into its creation they are in a perfect position to represent it to the outside world. Also I think Murdoc has already done enough damage by overstating his limited opinions in the press. So in order to keep the campaign fresh we thought it would be good for people to get a new angle on the music from these two, rather than just the usual venomous comments from our bass-player. Both Damon and Dangermouse are real music lovers so I’m sure they can talk about the album with integrity. I'm sure most of the fans would agree. Finally, any closing thoughts you'd like to share, Noodle? Noodle: Pah! I am not concerned with talk. My time is more valuable. I am already busy demo-ing for the Third Gorillaz album. Then this trilogy will have its conclusion."Q&A (via web.archive.org)". fans.gorillaz.com. Retrieved 25 March 2005. Murdoc (April, 2005) This week, we've had a nice sit down with Murdoc... Murdoc, how are you? Murdoc: Urhh....A little groggy. Bit of a furry tongue. I went to the big screening for our new video last night. It's the one for the single 'Feel Good Inc.' The De La Soul lot were there and some joker bought a couple of bottles of Absyinthe. Last thing I can remember is pissing about in the helicopters that we used on the shoot. Me and Posdenous from Dela ended up in bloody Tahita. Woke up on a beach, the copter just in pieces, smashed up on the shore. Still, I'm back now. And I managed to pick up a load of duty free gear too. You've just been to the album listening party in Texas, how was that? Murdoc: Sorry, mate. I never went. Dangermouse, who produced the album, went over there with Damon Albarn on our behalf apparently. Someone had to make sure that the album reached the venue in safe hands. It's a bugger tryna keep this stuff away from the Internet. 2D had some demos uploaded onto Crapster the other day. But it was fine. No-one downloaded them. So yeah, Damon and Dangermouse went over to er... 'South by Southwest' in Texas to talk about 'their' input on 'our' album. Damon and Dangermouse? That's a stand-up double act if I ever heard one. We've just got a few questions from some fans here that we're going to get stuck in to... first up from Toasty who wants to know, "how are you preparing for the album release?" Murdoc: Er... I've had a new toilet put in my Winnebago. And I've put a couple of new rugs in the lounge. I dunno. What kind of answer are you looking for? I'm not doing any sit-ups if that's what you're on about. We've just started to pick the album apart again, so that we can learn how to play it live. Dunno if we're gonna play any live gigs but we've got some tedious radio show to play. So we thought we'd make it special. By... er... sounding superb. Novel, eh? Actually it's great to be back in the saddle again. Jail can do funny things to a man's mind... Couped up all day... with a couple of Mexican geezers.... Resa has emailed in to say, "Murdoc, I am loving your new boots but the cape is a little iffy. What made you decide to adopt the Barnabas Collins look?" Murdoc: Barnabas Collins? Who's that? a mate of yours? This look I'm rocking is pure Dr. Strange! Tight jeans, some gnarly looking boots, razor-sharp hair and a designer cape with an expensive lining. It's killer! Kinda 'Victorian Opium-eater' meets 'East End thug' with a little Marvin the Magician thrown in. Now that's a look! Better than walking around all day in a pair of shitty trainers with your trousers down your ankles, looking like you've just soiled yourself. Baseball caps, man. What is that about? Chevy Chase? Kids today just seem to dress like... well... kids! In fact most adults seem to dress like kids too. Adrianna Gober asks, "who are some of your favourite bassists of all time?" Murdoc: Bass players... hmm... Jean Jacques Burnel from the Stranglers, Paul from the Clash... Entwistle from the Who... a bunch of the dub guys. Most of the bass I like nowadays is programmed by producers anyway. It's not really something I'm into y'know, sitting around rattling off lists of musicians. Hey! Better than that. Can you name your Top Ten bars and clubs around the world. Send 'em in and I'll visit every one of them. Alistair Craig has popped up with a hypothetical question of course... "if you received a License to Kill in the mail, who would you murder first and why?" Murdoc: Well, funny thing about... er... murder, is that you don't really need a licence to do it. If you're really in the mood to bump someone off, then usually you're not the type to wait around for written permission, know what I mean? That said. Who would I kill? Hmmm. I'm not into people doing shit cover versions of songs I like. That gets to me. And... er... people who write articles on fake health conditions so they can sell you a bunch of pills to 'cure' it. That's pretty sick. And... er... People who use charity situations as some kind of profiteering racket. Y'know after that Tsunami wave a bunch of people were found using it to skim money off donations and stuff. That's kind of disgraceful. On a day-to-day basis though, it's usually just people who get in my way when I'm marching down the street. So take your pick who you think I'd kill. I'm not really that bothered. Finally, we've got a question from Evan who wants to know how you managed to get Dennis Hopper to appear on the album... Murdoc: Noodle met him at some award show where he was presenting a gong to some band for some spurious reason. He already had a bunch of Gorillaz tunes on his iPod that he listens to when he's out 'biking.' So we just went up and said. 'Listen Den. We've got this track that needs some heavyweight icon to give the tale the gravity it needs to get people to really listen to it. The job's yours if you want it. If not we're giving J.R. Ewing a call. Let us know before we set the dogs loose.' He took the position. We paid him in petrol and that was that. He just came up to Kong, laid it down in like one take, then kinda roared off... to New Orleans. Something about a Mardi Gras. I'm afraid that's all we've got time for this time. Thanks Murdoc, see you soon!"Q&A (via web.archive.org)". fans.gorillaz.com. Retrieved 22 April 2005. 2-D (July, 2005) We recently managed to catch up with fans favourite 2-D... Hey 2-D, how have you been doing with the release of the album having happened? Any plans to celebrate the charts? 2-D: It’s a bit weird really. We did a load of work before the album came out, photos, videos, interviews, and everything. Then all the posters went up. Then we heard the song on the radio. Then after all this you get given a piece of paper with ‘Number 1’ written on it. And then it’s... kind of over. I’m pleased with the album. That’s gonna stand forever, but the chart placing is a bit, well, meaningless. Although I thought it was out of order when I found out that Jamie and Damon and Dangermouse were all in America live on Fuse TV, talking about their success. I mean they’re idiots if they think we weren’t gonna find out. Murdoc caught them red-handed, live on air, and then I walked in on the whole lot of ‘em. Cheek. We've got an email here from Jack, who says he wants to be a popstar like you and wonders if you have any advice? 2-D: I’m not sure I’m really the best person to offer advice. Er... let’s have a think... make sure your songs are good. Have a think and see if there’s anything you can do to stand out from other bands. Like, er, get some masks like Slipknot. And have a pretty girl singing. Or you could just have a really weird face, like Michael Jackson. I guess it helps to have a good imagination. And when you do make it, don’t believe people when they say you’re rubbish. Oh yeah, get a good manager. Like Brian Epstein or Peter Grant... someone with a good strong cricket bat. Belinda Dawkins has a question which might be right up your way... she wants to know if you could have any type of hamburger named after you, what would be on it and what would you call it? 2-D: If I could have a hamburger named after me, what would I call it? Er…’2D’s Hamburger’? I don’t eat meat, so it’d have to be, like, a chicken burger or something. Also no pickles. I’m allergic to them. They make my lips swell up like a Playboy model’s. Jake Anderson is wondering whether you were listening to Sunny Afternoon by the Kinks when you recorded the chorus in Feel Good Inc. 2-D: Erm... No. I was listening to the ‘Feelgood. Inc’ backing track. It would be difficult for me to try to listen to both things at once. But I guess there’s a similar sense of feel in the two tracks. A lot of people have said it sounds like the Kinks and the ‘Windmill’ imagery I guess is similar to something the Kinks would sing, like on Village Green Preservation Society. (Hums) ‘The Taxman’s Run off with my dough...’, ‘Windmill, Windmill for the land’. Nope, can’t see any similarity there. I don't know if you're ready for this, but JDFAI thinks you're very attractive and asked the question a lot of women have been asking: do you have a girlfriend and is she eligible if you don't! 2-D: I had a girlfriend but Murdoc took her. Well, tried to. I was going out with Rachel Stevens ex-S Club for a while, but then Murdoc, like, hassled her and hassled her until she got bored and went home. I had a load of girlfriends down in Eastbourne, while we were taking a break. Is your friend eligible? I don’t know. Is she old enough to vote? Milan Pate says you seem to be in pretty good shape at the moment, have you been working out at all? 2-D: No I never work out. Constant stress and panic and lack of sleep and various food intolerances seem to keep me quite thin. Matt Hirst is wondering where he can get t-shirts like the ones you wear. 2-D: I make most of mine myself, or sometimes I get that bloke Jamie Hewlett to come up with something for me. He always comes up with random phrases that he likes to scrawl on the front of my clothes. I don’t really get half the stuff he writes on them, but it makes me look like I know loads about what’s going on in popular culture so I just let him get on with it. And finally we have a question from Ramona and Jessica in Germany, who are wondering whether or not there will be any underwear coming out with your face on it so that they can wear it! 2-D: Oh... er... I’m sure you can get an iron on transfer or something. But definitely make sure you take your underwear off before you iron it or you’re gonna up end up a bit sore."Q&A (via web.archive.org)". fans.gorillaz.com. Retrieved 7 July 2005. Bootie Brown (November, 2005) Ahead of the Gorillaz shows in Manchester we got a chance to talk to the star of new single Dirty Harry, Bootie Brown... Bootie, how did you get involved with Gorillaz? BB: Well the whole thing was, Dangermouse approached me to do a song, and he was just doing the project and he didn't know, he just said you should come and try this, I've got a song, we'll just try to do whatever. And I went to his house, he lives in Mount Washington, I live in Pasadena, so it was very close - and I was like, what's this? And I did the song, and later down the line he told me it was a Gorillaz song and I was like, woah! It wasn't really told, I guess it was an experiment, you've gotta turn a project in, and it just happened. What did you think of Gorillaz before you started working with them? BB: Really I didn't have any idea. I knew it was animated and like - I went to the website (laughs) and that's the way I started out, and I was like *wow* and I was on there forever! You're just tryin' to figure out, what is this about? And then start making your own judgement, you know, this is a cool project. I just think of this as a nice project, a nice collaboration. Different artists from different places, which is cool. I didn't have any judgement on what the Gorillaz were or what they were about, just that I know Del had done it, and Dan The Automator. So I was just like, hey it'd be *great* to be on the project. Had the song been written by the band when you got it? BB: When I got the song it was pretty much just Dangermouse - he had the chorus, I heard the kids. And I was like, oh *man*! The kids in the choir! I just imagined something really big when I heard the kids. So - it was pretty much a skeleton track, it wasn't extravagant like you hear it now, it was basic. And from there? BB: Actually what happened was I did the song in Los Angeles with Dangermouse, and like I say, it was a skeleton track. And then when I came out *here* to do the live radio version, that's when I heard the actual version with strings and violins and everything. And when I first heard it, I have to be honest, I was just like, I don't know! And then I thought, try it, give it my best effort. And then when I got back here and heard the completed version I was just like, aww man, this is tight, this is cool. When did the video happen? BB: The video happened just recently, cos that was our first trip in Africa. So *that* was an experience just goin' there, and being in the desert. And everybody seems like a real family, from the camera man to Jamie (Hewlett), it just seems like everybody's one big giant family, and they're all used to working together. And anybody that comes along, it's like, all of a sudden you're a family member, joined into this big family. It's been great. What did you make of the animation? BB: Man! I mean, I watched - I don't know if you guys have it here, but Adult Swim? cartoon network in US. And I watch animation all the time. And when I saw Feelgood, I was like, aww man, here it goes again, this is the stuff! You see people try to draw, like, artists that are into animation they try to get to the level of having it nice, but it's never really that nice? And when you actually see it that nice and cool, it blows you away, when you see it completely done. Like I say, it's just a privilege to be on the project. So with the live show, was that out of the blue? BB: Well they were talking about it, but nothing concrete. And I talked to people about the shows they had before, when they had the band behind the screen for the American tour - and it kinda looked cool, but it kinda wasn't. We want to kind of explore different things, so... I think it's gonna be exciting, for people to actually see everything put together and the album come alive. When did you find out who the other guests were? BB: Well when we did the live session for the radio, that's when I met everyone, like Neneh Cherry and De La, and then Shaun Ryder. And we were all in the studio, so that was cool to all get to meet each other. And you know, feel each other's vibe on the whole project, and see what this person's come with, it's like, oh okay! Cos sometimes you listen to the songs, but you don't know the actual artists on the songs, so I was like, oh my god! You sing that song! And my manager Greg, he was in love with the album so he would play it all the time, so when I saw the artists with the songs, it was amazing. Who are you most excited about meeting? BB: I think, man - Ike Turner! Ike Turner's just so big! I mean, for the movies, for everything that you've heard about him, you just think, hey, that's the actual man, that's the legend behind the legend y'know? And to actually meet Damon, this is the guy that created this whole thing - and even Jamie, who's not really involved musically but with the animation - you really get to talk with him, and you think, wow - like, man, you must be really thinking about something deep, to come up with these kind of concepts, you know. But everybody's just regular people trying to make the best out of everything. How was rehearsal? BB: Oh with the kids, and the kids dancin', it's gonna be incredible! Hopefully I won't be the one to get outshined, cos the kids are ready more than I am! It's gonna be cool, cos the kids are gonna keep me pumped up, and get the audience pumped up. And the parents there, they're gonna be excited... What's the best thing you got out of this? BB: Ooh. I'm pretty much hip hop based, and being involved in this project opened up the doors to a little bit more, just music in general - I won't say pop, I wont' say rock, cos I can't really classify - when I listen to Gorillaz it's hard to classify or put 'em in a certain position, you can't say pop/rock or jazz or you know - it's really just a music explosion you know. Just being involved in the project like I said, is a blessing. The best part I think is just meeting the people - Neneh Cherry and Ike Turner - and just really seeing those people and thinking, these are real people, and they're nice! Even though I'm in music, I'm still a fan of music. So it's not like I've never stargazed at somebody, I'll still be like, oh my god, that's...! So, that's the best part of it. And just seeing the people's reaction. You never know how the song'll come out, but i guess people really like the song Dirty Harry."Q&A (via web.archive.org)". fans.gorillaz.com. Retrieved 25 November 2005. Facebook Chat - Murdoc (November, 2007) Murdoc recently got stuck into Facebook and participated in a webchat with fans on his very own profile. You asked the questions, now check out his answers below! Aya Kuroki asked hello? Murdoc Niccals answered with Is it me you're looking for? Anonymous asked I guess this was my question, What happened to the last Demon Days show in Vegas? Murdoc Niccals answered with Vegas baby, That's cowboy country! I bet the whole tour on red, and it came up black. What can I say? Mariano Tello Nocetti asked Murdoc old pal, Where have you been? Murdoc Niccals answered with Hades. Long story. Emma Barratt asked Hey Murdoc, what're you and the band up to at the moment? Long time no see. Murdoc Niccals answered with Well…It's funny. After the first album Russel had this big mad breakdown. He had the spirit of Del exorcised out of him by the Grim Reaper. Which kind of sent him mental. He tried to record a solo album but then he was saying that all these demons were flying out the speakers trying to eat him. Everyone thought he'd just gone loopy. “Living in a basement with Ike Turner”. Turns out tho he was right. The Demons were real! You couldn't really make it up. So next thing we know is after Noodle disappeared after The El Manana video incident, we hear this voice coming out of the basin basement room of Kong. Out of a radio. Turns out that when these demons couldn't get hold of Russ, they grabbed Noodle instead. Dragged her downstairs, to Hades! So of course it fell to muggings here, (that's me), to go on some epic Odysseus type journey into The Underworld to try and rescue her. It's all tied up with contract I signed with Beelzebub that shoe-horned Gorillaz up the charts in the first place. He was cocked off about some late payment of my eternal soul, or something stupid. He as well as anyone should know that these type of payments take time to come through. I mean, well, everyone's got their demons to battle. It's just that mine take on a more physical form and have names like “Alichino”, “Lilith”, “Baphomet” “Sidragasum”, “Xitragupten” and so on….I guess that's what you get if you're born in a mental asylum named after a demon called Belphegor. Still I was never bored as a child. Yup…never bored. Scott Stafford asked What do you normally think about when you are in the bath? Murdoc Niccals answered with Ending it all. Only joking. I think about all type's of crap. I think last time it was whether or not Roy Woods "Wizzard", was about him being excellent, or whether he was staking a claim on an actual wizzard. Noun or adjective, who knows? Cara Breslin asked Murdoc, why are you selling Kong Studios? Murdoc Niccals answered with I just answered this. Or maybe note. Kong is built on a vast landmass of foul smelling excrement. Like shit. Now, that was fine when we were starting out but youknow, "Time to move on".... Kyle A Carrozza asked Are any of you planning a solo project? Murdoc Niccals answered with I am solo project. "Work in progress", so to speak... Kim Piper asked How the hell you doing? And what have you done with Noodle?? Murdoc Niccals answered with Noodle been dragged to Hell. She can look after her self, but this one's too big for her on her own. I'm helping her out of there. In fact I only stopped by here to pick up a can of mace, when I noticed that someone had left the door open an let you gonks in... Philipp Maier asked So we hear you'll be starring in a movie soon? Comments? Murdoc Niccals answered with Yup. It's called "Boning John Malkovich". It's a remake I'm doing with Snoop Dogg's production company. Kersti Bergstrom asked Hey Muds How's it going why are you late? Murdoc Niccals answered with You can definetly shut your Facebook. Judith Hawkins asked How many pairs of pants do you have - and do you wash them? Murdoc Niccals answered with What are you? A Copper? Keeley Lund asked how much is Kong going up for? Murdoc Niccals answer with It'll probably go to auction. It's not a house. It's a work of art. So have a look down the back of the sofa, you could be lucky... Kameron Mccue asked so whats this whole deal with the seeling of kong Murdoc Niccals answered with seeling? I've never 'seeled' anything in my life Anonymous asked Hey Muds, how 'bout that holographic world tour? Murdoc Niccals answered with Yup. How about it? it's pretty transparent... Sharleen Clarissa asked Hi Mr Niccals, are you guys planning on creating a new album, any time soon? And have you ever considered working with Kanye West. I know he's done the strange alternative cartoon/realistic/robot collaboration, but y'know give it a shot? I bet you'd make great music together.. Murdoc Niccals answered with Listen, I've been battling demon spirits older than the dawn of time, that want to feed for all eternity on my fragile little soul. So 'Kanye just wait till I get back?' before we hook up., mister West. Thing is tho, I took my little dat player with me and recorded the exotic sounds of Hell as I marched over the burning embers and screaming carcasses strewn about in eternal damnation. Sounds wicked, when I played it back through the big speakers..... Scott Stafford asked What is the point of a rhetorical question? Murdoc Niccals answered with To smash a fist into the face of the person asking it. It's like a physical form of sarcasm. Eden Lemur asked Murdoc, how young will you go? Murdoc Niccals answered with 16. on tip-toes. Simon James Dean asked Favourite poison? Murdoc Niccals answered with Creme de Menthe. or Absinthe Kelly Morazé asked What're your plans for Christmas? Murdoc Niccals answered with Vestal virgins, flagons of wine, Christians being thrown to the lions, grapes unlimited, me on the throne, laurel wreaths around my sozzled head. It's a Caligula themed Xmas. Fance an invite? Zero Blank asked Where is Noodle? Murdoc Niccals answered with Tied to a rock that's being pushed up a hill for all eternity. Next thing it'll be the vultures ripping out her insides...One minute it's Top of The Pops next minute "Satan's Lounge". Life, eh? I'm baffled by it... Theresa Papaurelis asked Tell us Murdoc, why should we buy the paperback edition of RISE OF THE OGRE if we've already got a copy of the hardcover? Or ... several copies. Murdoc Niccals answered with Depends how much OCD you're benching, love. Me, I like to have a complete set of everything alphabetized, shrink-wrapped and set in Milar museum archive type material It's up to you.... Mariano Tello Nocetti asked Murdoc, what are your plans for Gorillaz from now on? Murdoc Niccals answered with Survival. From the minions of Hell. Mmmmm.... Lee Yuna asked what's this? Murdoc Niccals answered with What's what? That's a bit of an abstract question. And abstract's one of my strong points... Keeley Lund asked how was Halloween for you? Murdoc Niccals answered with Spooky. I accidently knocked on John Leslie's door when 'Trick or Treating'. Still, he's very generous. BIG Treat, for Mr.Nicalls. If your not from the UK that might not mean a lot to you. Meant a lot to me though..... Vikki Gilley asked is this thing on? Murdoc Niccals answered with Maybe change the batteries, love. Failing that bang it on the side of a table or something. Lee Yuna asked wow! where are you? Murdoc Niccals answered with Sittinn Here In Limbo. Just me and Jimmy Cliff Maud Leblanc-Lortie asked Ooook I've got taht really really bad question to ask.. Well I'm a terrible fan of one of your not really important song, The Swagga, and since I've got really nothing better to do in my life, I'm trying to find what the lyrics meanz... seriously is there any meaning in here to find Murdoc Niccals answered with It was orignally called "The Stagger". I wrote it years ago when coming home from a gig I'd done at The Withered Hand, back in '94. But I thought it made me look a bit, well... pissed. So I made it sound more John Wayne. Then I changed the 'er'... to an 'a', to make it sound more Gangsta. Cara Breslin asked Murdoc, I realize everyone and their mother has probably asked you this, but when are the Gorillaz going to release another album? ARE you guys going to release another album? Murdoc Niccals answered with Yes. You're right. Everyone and their mother has asked me. And I'm always happy to oblige. Although according to Nikki Sixx from Motley Crue, everyone and their mother, and their grandmother has asked him. So he wins I guess... Sorry, what was the question? Kat Eppley asked Well, any updates on yourself and the others since Rise of the Ogre? Murdoc Niccals answered with Rise of The Ogre? Fantastic book. I must read it some day. I hear it's come out in paperback this week. So maybe I can read it on the toilet then....Great! Keeley Lund asked what kind of gals do ya like the most? Murdoc Niccals answered with Live ones. Liz Maclin asked So I hear 2-D's got illegitimate children all over the place. Do you have any? Murdoc Niccals answered with Take a wild guess. I ran an internet competition where people could submit their DNA and see if I was their daddy. I'm still waiting for the results, but I think it's in the millions. Hilary Anne Austin asked What was the last thing you said to 2-D, Russel, and Noodle? Murdoc Niccals answered with I'm just popping outside. I may be sometime... Mandy Cattell asked Eh, what'll you do if Manson isn't really dead? Not all plans work out the way they're supposed to. Murdoc Niccals answered with If he's alive, I'll work with him. Anyone who can get out of that one is a genius.... Federica Giulietti asked Murdoc, how the hell you get in mind to invite over 600 persons here? Murdoc Niccals answered with I didn't. I said maximum 10 people. I simply don't have the cutlery. Freddie Sworder asked Hey Murdoc, why did you choose to play bass instead of other insturments? Murdoc Niccals answered with Bass is best, man. Federica Giulietti asked Hey Muds, what's the point on making d-side? do you ignore that we fans already have all these songs in mp3? Murdoc Niccals answered with It's all about the packaging, lady. Leah Schwartz asked Exactly how long is your tongue? ^_~ Murdoc Niccals answered with Bigger than Gene Simmons. He's a midget compared to me Aya Kuroki asked with hades, you mean the greek god? Murdoc Niccals answered with No. The Seventh Circle of Hell. Leah Marshallsay asked were is 2D at the moment? Murdoc Niccals answered with Who's 2D? Keeley Lund asked What do you think of face book? Murdoc Niccals answered with At the moment it's like being shouted at by a room full of drunk monkeys. So, yeah, usual Gorillaz type gig really... Jess GSoul asked Who you would take to the hell? Murdoc Niccals answered with Blunt. James...Blunt. Aya Kuroki asked So how was Guy Fawkes for you? did you burn someones house down? Murdoc Niccals answered with Guy Fawkes. Blowing up Parliament. Excellent work! A medieval ABSO flauter. I raise my bonfire in your honour... Gordon 'G.money' Daniels asked What's the best music to listen to when battling deamon spirits? do you do this with headphones on while you rock out? Murdoc Niccals answered with Rammstein. Jess Bowers asked How drunk are you right now? Murdoc Niccals answered with Barbara? Charlotte King asked What do I have to do for you to answer my question? Murdoc Niccals answered with Dance for me. Ra Cho Tamer asked Dear Murdoc: Care for a drunk monkey? Murdoc Niccals answered with Not now, Mister Tamer. I've just had one. Magenta Ross asked Hey Murdoc! did you ever go to college? Or are you just naturally savvy? Murdoc Niccals answered with I went to school-ish. I received an International Baccalaureate in Anti-Social Anthropology. I passed with flying colours. It's basically about studying and then ridiculing other cultures. Scott Stafford asked If you could have any of the following three legends as your mother, who would you choose? Please take your time on this one and consider your options: a) Ruby Wax; b) Kylie or c) Marge Simpson Murdoc Niccals answered with Any of the answers I gave would land me in jail. Rachel Jean Horne asked I'm going to ask this untill you answer: The fangirls must know! have you and 2D ever had sex? Murdoc Niccals answered with I experimental. But that's just mental. Simon James Dean asked Murdoc my main man, favourite cheese? everyone loves cheese Murdoc Niccals''' answered with''' Shropshire Blue. Kim Piper asked What would you do if sang out of tune?? Would you stand up and walk out on me? Murdoc Niccals answered with Hmmm. Maybe. Or I'd just divorce you, take you to court and then turn into Medusa, while eating bags of hair. Tobias Bradford asked How hot is it in Hades? Murdoc Niccals answered with Toasty. Certainly enough to roast your chestnuts. Josh asked Hey Muds... when are you going to send me those pics from that night we had in Soho for the fansite? Thanking you! Murdoc Niccals answered with I've got a feeling if I go to Snappy Snaps to pick them up, then I'm going to get arrested as soon as I walk in the joint. Maybe we can do it again some time but this time I'll go digital. Tanyel asked Are you wearing any underwear? Murdoc Niccals answered with Ms. Vahdettin. You should know better than to ask a gentleman that. I'm wearing a big padded nappy, as well you know. It's the same one I had on last night. Mark Broomhall asked so ... what's new and when? Murdoc Niccals answered with Hola! I've just noticed the time...I've got to dash. I'm due round at Britney's house in 20 minutes. I working on a career guidance plan with her. It's been going really well, actually. I started a couple of years ago. It's all kicking in to place now. I got Courtney Love to do her wardrobe, Keith Richards to do the dance moves & Screaming Jay Hawkins to climb inside her head and start kicking everything around. I'm trying to put a whole team around her. Anyway, is that everything? Is been great talking to you lot, really, very entertaining. But I'm off. And make sure you clean all this crap up when you leave, otherwise we're all in big troub. Ciao...."Q&A (via web.archive.org)". fans.gorillaz.com. Retrieved 14 November 2007. Ceri Levy (December, 2008) I recently had the pleasure of sitting down for a chat with Ceri Levy, who captures the essence of all things Gorillaz in his brilliant new documentary, Bananaz... You have been on board the Gorillaz experience from the very beginning. Did you always feel a sense that there were big things afoot for the band? Having known Damon and Jamie for a long time I knew they had the talent and determination to make it a very interesting experience. Who can ever say how things will turn out. All one can have is belief and no one could for certain predict that Gorillaz would grow into a phenomena. But as it developed one thing remained constant. Damon continually made great music and Jamie relentlessly came up with great art. We first met back in 2001 on the Gorillaz debut festival experience at Creamfields. The old winnebago has certainly clocked up a few miles since then - which gig has been the most memorable for you? I loved all the early gigs as they were new, innovative and were a journey into the unknown. But the most memorable gigs were the first night of Demon Days at Manchester and the last night at the Apollo. Manchester was amazing because weeks and weeks of planning and rehearsals finally came together into the most exquisite, seamless and wonderful performance. Every mark was hit and every cue was perfect! The Apollo was different in that it felt like it may well prove to be the perfect end to filming for me. The journey had started six years previously with two men, one idea and their determined and driving ambition to present Gorillaz to the world. The Apollo with its huge cast and spectacular show seemed to be the culmination for what I had been charting. Yes, I have to agree. I remember watching the soundcheck at the Apollo shows and it was really rather stop/start as a result of the band's quest for perfection on stage. And that's how it played out. Behind the scenes at the Apollo was frantic in general - was this also reflected in the run up to the frantic shows? As I remember the run up to the Apollo wasn't frantic at all... In fact it was pretty calm on the whole. I think it became a bit frantic when we got to Harlem because there were problems that had not been encountered in the Manchester shows. There was a really big problem with the electricity supply as I remember which kept blowing. The whole crew kept it together and finally sorted everything out successfully. After the first record, most people associated with the band (including the band themselves!) claim to have had nervous breakdowns, started questioning reality and wondering what the hell had just happened when a group of 2-dimensional popstars had taken the world by storm. Did you ever think "hang on a second, what have I got myself into here?" I always wonder what the hell have I got myself into whatever the project! That is what makes life interesting and intriguing! If you ever hesitate and worry what is going on then the moment will surely be lost! As the project grew and grew I stopped questioning or worrying where things would end up and just enjoyed the situations we were finding ourselves in. The hard part was being a lone film maker with nobody around to talk to filmically about things. It can be quite wearing being a one man band with camera and sound gear in hand as I was used to having professional cameramen and soundmen doing jobs I was attempting to do solo. And that meant I could only blame myself for things that I didn't like! But honestly, Bananaz would never have ended up as the film it is if I had had a film crew with me. One man being introduced as a friend, was far less intrusive than a group of three or four people. Also it meant none of the people involved felt uncomfortable. I was furniture as it were! I tried to edit things as I went but I was not adept enough to make things work out. Then finally Jamie introduced me to Seb Monk, who has worked with them for a long time as their editor and the pieces of the jigsaw started to fall into place. Simply put, he is just the best editor I have ever had the pleasure to work with! Documenting the Gorillaz rise to the top must have been an arduous process - about how many hours of film do you think you've accumulated? In a strange way documenting Gorillaz was never arduous .It was always exciting and always different. No two days were ever the same. Never really counted the hours we had... Just a few big boxes!! How did you technically film the documentary? I used a Sony PC 100E which is a tiny handheld camcorder. In fact I got through two cameras with the amount of footage I shot! In the back of the camera I connected a Sennheiser 316 microphone which I carried in my left hand while my right hand controlled the camera! I felt like Jesse James most of the time! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to shoot so cleanly half the time! Normally I direct or produce but don't normally film too much myself! No one to blame other than myself when things didn't work out!! Do you have any particular memories of any of the fantastic collaborators to have worked with Gorillaz? There are so many wonderful memories! But I suppose the most wonderful day was with Ibrahim Ferrer when he came in to record Latin Simone. We had been to see him play with the Buena Vista Social Club the night before at Hyde Park and it was truly a remarkable gig! And the thought that he would be coming to Damon's studio the next day was fantastic! I think we were all filled with nervous excitement.And then he arrived and he was a wonderful man and seemed to enjoy the day as much as we did! I was lucky that he did not worry about me filming as he sang live.. I have worked with a lot of singers in studios but when I went into the vocal booth with him it was like being in the presence of one of the most beautiful and emotional voices I had ever heard and it was only a foot away from me... This footage was used for the Demon Days live shows and I think that emotion really came across on a large screen over the proceedings... Yes that was absolutely brilliant. Were you a fan of his before? I had been familiar with the Buena Vista Social Club for quite a few years so I was really waiting in anticipation to meet him. And I can safely say that he did not disappoint! Were you a fan of any of the other collaborators before the project began? Many fans couldn't believe some of the star names attracted for both albums. It must have been a great experience to see such wonderful talents up close and personal. I knew the majority of artists work and Rise II the Pharcyde and Three Feet High and Rising were two of my favourite albums ever so I was gobsmacked that De La and the Pharcyde were involved! The great thing about all the collaborators was that they were all wonderful to meet and work with. An incredibly creative and supportive group of people. What has been the most noticeable change to the group over the last 8 years? Success... How important is the Gorillaz' story arc to what you filmed? Did you try to keep this in mind at all times or did you look more toward capturing a raw document of what exactly transpired behind the scenes? I hope the story arc is captured within the film and that the rawness of the movie is a document to a greater or lesser extent of how the project has unfolded up until now... Gorillaz have written some pop classics, club anthems and beautiful ballads over the years - have you got a favourite Gorillaz track? The Sounder with Phi-Life Cypher and Demon Days. We mustn't forget of course that Gorillaz are as notable for their imagery as for their music - with much owed to chief stylist Jamie Hewlett. Is there a striking image from over the years that sticks out as a particular favourite? Hmmm, I suppose one of my fave images is one of the first of them playing live... the one with Russel with the sticks in the air behind the rest... Just so powerful and let you know this band could play! I also love the pic of Russel in Ike Turner's basement on page 174 of rise of the ogre... Murdoc Niccals has long claimed that Gorillaz collaborator Damon Albarn has pulled himself up on the coattails of Murdoc's career. But you documented some of Damon's earlier work with Starshaped in the 90s. Has Murdoc got a bit more to be thankful for than he lets on? It is not for me to argue with Murdoc.... But Damon has been doing this music thing successfully for a lot longer! Just how ambitious of a project was this? What sort of differences were there between Starshaped and Bananaz? Starshaped, I consider, was a silent movie and Bananaz is definitely a talkie! But both were years in the making... For me I think so many music films and documentaries don't particularly work because the film maker has only two weeks with a band and you know everything has been homogenised and the band have had CREATIVE CONTROL (the most dangerous words in the world for a documentarian) ie the guts and truth have been stripped out! But both Starshaped and Bananaz could only have happened because of the full support of those involved and no interference. When you set out to make a documentary - what are you looking for? What are you hoping will happen over the course of the project to make it a success? Is there a magic formula? All you can ever hope for is a story! Something that has a beginning, middle and end. And I think we have managed to do that with Bananaz... You also have to make sure it keeps a shape and flows. There were several scenes that were wonderful but never helped the story of the film... Thank God for DVD extras! Murdoc is notorious for his appetite for women - but we hear 2-D's quite the charmer on the road as well. Any insight as to who might have the most luck with the ladies? There are times when a good documentary filmmaker puts his camera down and does not record the other side of rock and roll life! Once the party starts the camera stops! And if I revealed the things I know about Murdoc and 2-D I may never work in this 2 dimensional world again! Let alone 3 dimensions! What are your plans for Bananaz in 2008? There are interesting plans afoot but I don't want to say too much until things are fully worked out. But I promise that this film will satisfy Gorillaz fans as well as music fans. And it will be well worth the wait! Will you be following Gorillaz from here on out? What do you think your next project will be? One can never say never but I think I might go and film something a little more sedate like bird watchers for a year or two... Probably find out they are more rock and roll than musicians!!"Q&A (via web.archive.org)". fans.gorillaz.com. Retrieved 5 December 2008. References Category:Interviews Category:Phase 2 Category:Murdoc Niccals Category:2-D